vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luka Martin
Luka Martin was a teenage warlock that was first introduced in season 2. After he and his father, Jonas, moved from Louisiana and settled in Mystic Falls, both Jonas and Luka took a strong interest in Bonnie, by her being a witch too. The extent of Luka's powers are unknown, other than the fact they exceed Bonnie's, but pale in comparison to those of his father. Season Two Luka met Bonnie in season 2, and developed a strong liking to her. After they are acquainted with one another, they later meet again at the Mystic Grill, where Luka introduces his father, Jonas. However, Bonnie soon becomes frightful of the Martins, after Jonas asks her about her Salem ancestors. It is later revealed that Luka and his father are male witches, also known as warlocks. Excited to meet another witch her age, Bonnie and Luka begin spending more time with one another; teaching and training each other about magic and their witch heritage. After Bonnie discovers that Luka and his father are agents of an original vampire named Elijah, Bonnie kidnaps Luka in order to perform a spell that would force Luka into telling her his reason for working with Elijah. He reveals how they desired to kill Klaus, after he kidnapped his sister. Desperate to break the curse, Klaus has forced generations of witches to finding a way to break the curse without the doppelganger sacrifice. In The House Guest he and his father perform a spell that allows him to project himself in an astral form in order to resurrect Elijah, that Damon and Stefan previously killed. Before he could accomplish his goal, stopped him, and Damon set him on fire, by torching him with a flamethrower. Luka died, despite the fact his father tried to revive him with a spell. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting:' Witches have been shown to cast spells that affect the natural world. *'Clairvoyance:' The psychic ability to gain information about a person, object, location or physical event with tools outside of the five, physical senses. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to produce and manipulate fire with the mind. *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate water with the mind. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to manipulate light with the mind. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity with the mind. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to control air with the mind. *'Immunity to Compulsion:' Witches are unable to be compelled by vampires. *'Channeling:' Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. They are also able to channel other witches to harmonize with the flow of these energies. *'Pain Infliction:' Witches can cause aneurysms in the heads of supernatural beings with rapid healing abilities. Tools: *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and incantations in books, called Grimoires. *'Talismans:' Witches can use personal items that can act as a talisman, and it is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example, vervain is a herb that protects them from vampires while wolfsbane protects them from werewolves. Lapis Lazuli stones, when enchanted, can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber crystals helps protect a witch from evil. Candles: Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Appearances ;Season 2 * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party * The House Guest Gallery Katerina8.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina6.jpg Katerina1.jpg Luka bonnie.jpg Dp011.jpg Luka bonnie.jpg lmbb.jpg|Luka and Bonnie breaking the moonstone's seal Season2-the-house-guest-006.png Season2-the-house-guest-007.png Season2-the-house-guest-008.png Season2-the-house-guest-009.png Season2-the-house-guest-010.png bl.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Witches Category:Martin Family Category:Warlock Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Male